I Forgive You
by Mikaela W
Summary: Frpm Episode 10: Keep Your Friends Close. What happens when there was more than just a kiss between Ezra and Aria.


Aria opened the car door and slid in quickly shutting the door behind her lightly. She lowered her hood and looked at him quizzically.

"Thanks for meeting me." He said. "I don't blame you for being angry. I deserve it. I was a coward. I should have fought for you."

"Why didn't you?" she replied.

"I was looking for another job so I could leave. I was looking for you. I thought that if I resigned from Rosewood we'd have a chance. Then I saw you with Noel and I decided I was being selfish and if you had the chance at being happy without all of the complications-"

"You really are a jerk Ezra." she interrupted. "You can't just go around deciding how things are supposed to work out. I mean you don't get to choose how I feel. Look whether you believe me or not I have always been honest with you. You hiding your feelings from me is just like lying."

"I was wrong. Forgive me."

"No."

Ezra moved closer to her. She felt his breath and eyes on her lips.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

Aria grabbed him forcefully and kissed him with all the passion and anger that had built up inside her in the last couple of weeks. He pulled back and looked at her beauty before kissing her deeply again and slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, accepted it, and caressed his tongue with hers. Then she pulled back from him. He looked at her lustfully and wondered what she was about to do.

Aria climbed into the back seat of his car. She patted the seat beside her and sensually said, "Come here." He saw her eyes were full of lust and he felt his cock twitching at the sight of her. Reluctantly he asked, "Are you sure?" "Yes Ezra. I've never been surer in my life. Come on."

He climbed into the back next to her and pulled her into his lap as he sat down. She giggled and began to kiss him feverishly again. He pulled off her hat and threw it to the side. He loved seeing her beautiful brown hair. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled on it softly, which made her moan. She began kissing his neck and biting it softly. "Aria" he groaned. "I want you so bad." She pulled back, unzipped her CAMP MONA hoodie, and replied, "I want you too." Underneath she wore a black tank top that she pulled over her head and threw to the side. She pulled on the drawstring of her sweats, moved slightly off him, and slid them off. He marveled at her as she sat in his lap with only a lace black bra and matching thong on. Aria noticed the look on his face and laughed. She placed her hands on his face and kissed his lips softly. "You like that huh?" "Yes." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. "Well then I know you'll love this," she moaned. She began to grind into the hardness she felt against her. "Aria-" he moaned. The lust he felt overtook him and he lost his words as she grinded into him harder and faster. "Mmmmooohh." She moaned as she moved against him. She felt her wetness soak her panties. He began panting and lifting his hips to meet her movements. Aria could feel a knot growing in her stomach as she moved faster against him. Ezra watched her bite her lip as she started to shake. He slipped his fingers into her panties and rubbed her clit with her thumb and slipped his fingertips into her wetness. "Ahhhhhhoooohmy" she moaned loudly. She moved against his fingers and his erection as she felt the knot in her stomach grow tighter and tighter. She knew her release was coming soon. "Ezra your gonna make me…" she yelled. A bone rattling orgasm ripped through her and sent her juices flowing over his fingers. He pulled them out of her gently, licked them clean, and then kissed her feverishly while she unbuttoned his pants with a skilled pace. He slid them down his legs along with his boxers. His erection was oozing precum from the ride she had already giving him. Ezra moved her thong aside and slid her down slowly onto his hard cock. They both moaned in unison as they adjusted to each other. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply while he put his hands on her hips and rocked her back and forth on him slowly. He loved the way her body felt against him as he pleasured her. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. She began to move against him faster. He knew she was getting close. "Ezra ohmigod mmmmm." she screamed "Aria I'm almost there." She started to shake as they moved faster and faster together. "Cum with me Ezra." she whispered in his ear. She kissed his neck and bit him hard as she reached her peak. Her walls clenched around his cock milking him dry. For a minute they held and kissed each other trying to catch their breath. Then she whispered in his ear "I forgive you."


End file.
